The increased reliance on multi-band, broad band, and higher frequency devices has introduced a complexity, sophistication and tightness of mechanical tolerances heretofor not required or even contemplated in guidance systems and componentry. Simultaneously, however, there has been a strong, but conflicting, demand for cost reduction and lighter weight components with greater production simplicity.
Microwave feed horns for high frequency propagation, both linear and exponential, are subject to these diverse demands. For many years, these horns were made from machined or cast metal with dip brazed or soldered flanges. A corrosion free finish was then plated on the unit. These metal units suffered from high weight and were very costly to build because of the stringent physical tolerances.
Attempts to produce a lighter weight laminated feed horn, exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2826524, 3320341 and 3339275, were largely ineffective. Thus there remains a pressing need for a low cost, lightweight microwave feed horn having improved reliability and batch production capability.